


Anxious Winds

by Sakuchii



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Drama, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Romance, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuchii/pseuds/Sakuchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorikawa and Hiroto had a big fight a week ago. Now it's Valentine's Day and they still haven't made up. What will happen to their relationship... HxM Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxious Winds

**Anxious Winds**  
_Nor we can write a big history about this,_  
_but we will treasure it in our hearts._

* * *

 

Midorikawa stepped into his room and threw his bag on the floor. He fell down on his bed and sighed really loud. Finally, he turned to his right side and looked at the picture on the table.

It was a picture of him, with a red-haired boy who had pale skin and green eyes. He sighed again. Last week he had a really big fight with his best friend - and boyfriend – Kiyama Hiroto. And now for over week he hadn't spoken with the boy.

* * *

 

 _This is not the final shore and not the end of humankind._  
_This is a two-person’s affair on a break._

* * *

 

Midorikawa got up on his bed and went to his table. From there he took a small bear which was Hiroto's first present to him. He took it and embraced the bear.

* * *

 

 _Nor we can write a big history about this,_  
_but we will treasure it in our hearts._

* * *

 

"Hiroto," he said painfully as he placed the bear on the table again.

* * *

 

 _Maybe after all of this,_  
_we will find more reasons._

* * *

 

He walked to his closet and opened it. From there, he took a purple and red colored shirt and beige colored shorts. He had them on, when they went to their first date.

* * *

 

 _When it's time or for the fun will the anxious winds come to pick up,_  
_and they take me with them._

* * *

 

Midorikawa sighed. Everything - really - everything that he had in his room, somehow reminded him of Hiroto.

* * *

 

 _I'm not fully unhappy, but those winds keep again whistling their calls._  
_There's only a little longer I can be with you._

* * *

 

The poster of soccer player on his wall... Hiroto had chosen it for him.  
The alarm clock near his bed... Hiroto had brought it to him as a birthday present.  
And the picture on his table... It was taken on their first date.

* * *

 

 _This is not the last sonnet or just another full moon of lovers._  
_It's a key to a totally different address._

* * *

 

Today was Valentine's and yet Hiroto hadn't talked to him, not at all. He had even prepared a chocolate to Hiroto, but the boy refused to look at him. Midorikawa sighed. "What should I do?"

* * *

 

 _Nor we can do a life about this,_  
_which would be bigger than a movie,_  
_maybe one faded picture._

* * *

 

Then he remembered it. Hiroto had told him last week - before they had that fight - that today - on a Valentine's - he had to stay at school little longer because of the soccer practice. Of course, Midorikawa played soccer too, but today was special training for those who were participating in FFI.

* * *

 

 _Even after all of this,_  
_we will find more reasons._

* * *

 

Midorikawa rushed out of his room and packed the Valentine chocolate into his bag. "I'm going out!" He shouted and quickly closed the door before anyone could reply to him.

* * *

 

_When it's time or for the fun will the anxious winds come to pick up,  
and they take me with them._

* * *

 

Hiroto had already stopped his practice and was going home when he suddenly saw a dark figure waiting at the school gate.  
_'Why is he here?'_  he thought to himself.

* * *

 

 _I'm not fully unhappy, but those winds whistle again their calls._  
_There's only a little longer I can be with you._

* * *

 

Midorikawa panicked when he saw Hiroto coming from the clubroom. Yes, he had come here so fast that he didn't have time to think about it. Seeing the person he loved, coming closer, he started to freak out. Hiroto stopped before Midorikawa and glared at the freaked-out boy.

* * *

 

 _No, we can't get anything bigger from this._  
_It will be enough, if we will remember..._

* * *

"Uh... Hi!" Midorikawa said while shivering. Hiroto glared at him without saying anything. Midorikawa tried to get his valentine chocolate from his bag, but Hiroto's glare made him shiver even more, he could feel his eyes getting wet.

* * *

 

_It's time again and for the fun will the anxious winds come to pick up,  
and they take me with them._

* * *

 

When Hiroto noticed the purple box that Midorikawa tried to get from his bag, was a Valentine chocolate his eyes wildered and he dropped his training bag. Without any warning, he grabbed Midorikawa's arm and hugged the boy. Midorikawa was startled at first, but then he hugged Hiroto back.

* * *

 

 _I'm not fully unhappy, but those winds whistle again their calls._  
_There's only a little longer I can be with you._

* * *

 

They stood there for a while embracing each other, neither of them saying anything... they didn't have to. They both new the other one was sorry... and that was enough for them. Then Hiroto loosened his embarrassed and kissed Midorikawa.

That was their first and sweetest Valentine they ever had.


End file.
